This is a long-term followup study of perhaps the most effective inhibitor of Aldose-Reductase in two diabetic patients with the Diabetic Stiff Hand Syndrome. It is the intention of this investigation to evaluate their long-term clinical and laboratory response to this agent, and pursue the possibility of using this anecdotal experience to form the basis of a large-scale investigation in patients with this diabetic complication.